Strange Days
by buongiorno
Summary: You know those days, when it seems hell itself has let loose? Rated M for sexual content and humor.


**A/N:** This is an old fic I made about a year ago. I never uploaded it due to the graphic nature of it, but I've seen things that are on par with this story around here. It's a Basch/Penelo, Balthier/Fran fic. That's right, I threw in TWO juicy pairings into this story. I wish they would make a legit sequel to FFXII. Not that Reveant Wings crap that they made. Boo. So yeah, hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: FFXII belongs to Square Enix. Not me. I make no money from this story's publication, as it is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

"Basch...you're filthy."

The, rather, oddly mixed team had just returned from Golomore Jungle. Basch, as usual, had gone over board with the whole "Protecting Lady Ashe with every last fiber of his being," and ended up covered with blood and ooze and things only the Gods knew of. He didn't mind it, though. Yet he knew he smelled quite a bit. Penelo was holding her nose and wafting her hand as the stink filled the tight cabin of the _Strahl_. Balthier and Fran were out on top of her greedily sucking in the fresh air. Vaan thought a few times about running up and joining them, but he had no idea what the sky pirate and Viera might be doing. Other than breathing, of course.

Ashe was the only one who felt pity for the poor former captain. It was her fault, after all. "Basch," she spoke. "Would you like me to run a bath for you?"

Basch peeled a piece of...something...off of his shoulder. "No, I thank you for the offer." He chucked it out the door. "I will run one. I believe it indecent to see me in such a state as I am in." He turned toward the bathroom, leaving a trail of ooze in his wake. Vaan nearly threw up. He ran outside of the _Strahl_ and gasped for air. Penelo soon followed once Basch was clear of her. Vaan was right about not going on top of the _Strahl_ like he wanted to before. Balthier and Fran were doing something very much private, yet in a not so private location. Though, they were sky pirates. They had lesser morals than those of average people. Penelo soon looked up as well and gasped. No wonder they were doing such a thing outside. Balthier had nothing to be ashamed of. A flood of jealousy washed over Penelo as she eyed Fran. Vaan's was nothing like that. Not even close.

"Damn, Vaan," she muttered under her breath. "Why do I get stuck with the small men?" It wasn't because Vaan was "girly." Balthier wasn't exactly a "manly-man." Basch was more of that type. Dear Gods, Penelo could only imagine the size of him. He was practically old enough to be her father, though. Thinking about him like that wasn't really healthy. Yet, how she wanted it..! But, of course, she would never have either of them. Balthier was Fran's and Penelo assumed that Basch was Ashe's, though he'd never admit to thinking of her as anything more than someone to protect, or someone whose life was worth more than his. A bit depressing.

"Oh, hello!" Balthier called out from atop the ship. "Enjoying the show, are we?" He smirked at Vaan. "Viera are quite beautiful, aren't they? They feel just as well as they look!" Now, he gave a wink to Penelo. How the hell could he be acting so suave when Fran was doing...THAT to him?

_This must be a normal occurrence,_ thought Vaan and Penelo. This brought on a question: did they always do this? And another: if so, for how long have they been doing this? Fran turned around and eyed Penelo. It made her feel a bit uneasy, especially because of what Fran was doing. Yet, Fran didn't seem nervous or embarrassed. It was like she was trying to make Penelo jealous, and it was working. Working in full force, actually. Balthier smiled at Penelo.

"Do you think she's mad?" Balthier took a light nip at one of his Viera partner's nipples. Fran smiled back at him.

"Yes. I think she might be a little." She leaned in and their lips met in a heated embrace, roughly biting and nipping at them with each other's teeth. Fran moaned into Balthier's ear as he passed that sweet spot within her over and over, drawing her ever closer to that realm of pure ecstasy. Her long nails dug deep into his shoulder's, breaking the skin. All it drew was a low groan from Balthier. He was an ex-Judge, after all. This kind of sex was the kind he craved most.

Vaan and Penelo just stood there. Vaan couldn't get over how delicious Fran was, and Penelo couldn't get over how delicious Balthier's...was. Their heads sharply turned as they heard a shriek come from within the ship, breaking any thought they currently held.

"Basch! What are you doing!?" Ashe came bolting out the door of the ship and almost crashed into Vaan. Balthier and Fran had stopped their little not-so-private love making cession to look down.

"Ashe, what happened?" Vaan held onto her shoulders. She looked like she was about to kill someone, namely Basch. Basch then suddenly emerged, a towel being held around his privates with a hand.

"Lady Ashe, I told you not to come in!" He tried stepping closer, but Ashe only inched further into Vaan's grasp.

"Rapist! You scum of a captain! You tried to rape me!"

"Rape you?! My Lady, I would think nothing of the sort!"

Penelo was just waiting for the towel to slip from his hand. She could see the outline of his package, and eyed it greedily. He was doing a crappy job at hiding it. Dear Raithwall, how she would jump all over that. His hair was dripping wet. His eyes were squinted due to the water dripping into them. His body was covered in tiny pellets of liquid, some slowly rippling down his abs...and his pelvis. His pelvis, his pelvis, his pelvis. Basch had the deepest pelvic cuts Penelo had ever seen in her life. Basch was a man. A real, true man. This is what she wanted in life. Not some confused little boy, like Vaan. She was a real woman, with special needs. Ones that Basch would surely be able to fill...

"Why does it bother you if he was trying to rape you," Penelo finally spoke out. Basch's head turned to her in one swift movement. "I mean, look at him!" She started her advance toward him. "He has these beautiful blue eyes...and long, blond hair..." A hand reached out to eventually trace down his chest and stomach. "And such strong chest and stomach muscles..." The hand finally connected. Penelo gasped. Basch was stuck between and rock and a hard place. On one side, he had his charge branding him with the label of rapist, and on the other, the jailbait by the name of Penelo was just asking for him to rape her.

"That might be true," Ashe choked. "Yet he has no place trying to lay hands on me!"

"Lady Ashe, I did anything but-"

"I'm sure he did nothing like that," Penelo argued. She turned and looked at Ashe. "You aren't really something I'd lust after." Balthier snickered from above.

"And what is it you're laughing at, pirate scum?!" Ashe retorted. How dare Penelo speak to her in such a-- Wait a minute. Why were Fran and Balthier naked? Naked on top of the _Strahl_, no less? "No...you weren't," she said with shock as the pieces began to come together. They were having sex. On top of the damned airship. While they clearly knew anyone could come out at any moment.

"Oh, but we were! Until we were rudely interrupted, of course." Fran chuckled and nipped at Balthier's neck. Balthier only winced.

"That is disgusting!" Ashe cried. "How can you do such a private thing in such a public place?!"

"There is a reason why it is called 'public,'" Fran explained. "You can do what you wish, where you wish it."

"I'd have to agree with her." Balthier gave a playful thrust into Fran, rousing a small squeak from the Viera. "In all honesty, I would have no trouble continuing our love making in front of all of you. I've nothing to be ashamed of." He winked at Ashe. Fran smiled.

"But why choose the hood of the ship," the "rapist" asked. "Surely you have a private cabin somewhere within the ship itself?"

"Of course we do. We just like the way the air cools us once we're done. It's pleasant to just lay out in the sun after a wonderful couple of rounds of love-making. Surely you've experienced that before, Mr. Traitor?"

Basch held his head down. "I'm afraid I haven't." Slipping into a state of deep thought, Basch had let the towel slip from his grasp. It took him a few seconds to notice, a few seconds too perfect for Penelo to get her fill.

"Basch..." she moaned. Her body collapsed against his, and an arm wrapped itself instinctively around her. Penelo's breathing became rapid as she felt stirring within her mid-section. He was damn huge. Nearly twice the size of Vaan, if not that. And the thing was, Basch wasn't even at his peak, which meant it was even bigger. Her mind reeled with images of her pounding herself repeatedly with his length. She nearly passed out.

"P-Penelo?" Basch felt a bit awkward right now. The only thing shielding him from everyone else was Penelo. Young Penelo. Not really someone who he wanted held against his body at the given time.

"Rapist! Now he's trying to rape Penelo!" Ashe started once more. Vaan rolled his eyes.

"If that's your idea of rape, you're wrong." He didn't really want to admit what he was about to say, since Penelo technically was his, but it was something that had to be said. "You saw Penelo completely 'give' herself up to Basch. Basch did nothing but stand there...and lose his towel." Vaan knew why Penelo immediately collapsed into Basch. "The bitch," he added. At least he wasn't one of those guys who had no clue as to how to work themselves. Or so he thought.

"Basch..." Penelo moaned again.

"Y-yes?" His eyes locked on her lips. He suddenly started to have images, images in which his body began reacting to. Just as if things couldn't get worse, Penelo has wrapped a hand around his manhood. He breathed in sharply at her touch.

"Fuck me," were the words that poured from those young delicious lips, settled into a lusty pout. Basch closed his eyes. The images were winning, and he knew Penelo could feel it. His head began to spin and she played with his tip, slowly rubbing her thumb between the slit. He still wasn't fully erect yet, but he was surely making his way there. And right on cue, Penelo started kissing the skin where his neck met his chest, the most sensitive part on his body, aside from his length. His chest began to heave.

"Are...are you sure you'd want that?" Basch was a beast in bed, or so he'd been told. Yet, of course, that had been ten years ago. His body had changed much since then. In a better way. Penelo eagerly pumped him.

"Yes...oh, Gods, yes! Teach me what it's like to be a woman. A real woman...like Fran..." She hoped Fran wouldn't hear that little part at the end, but she did. Balthier heard it, too. In fact, the whole group heard it. Vaan was on the verge of tears. He couldn't be that horrid.

"Looks like you aren't enough, eh, Vaan?" Balthier smiled at him, and gave Fran another playful thrust. He really wanted to get on with his love-making. Vaan crossed his arms.

"Of course I am. She just wants to try out someone new, that's all." What a damn lie. Who the hell was he kidding? Compared to him, Basch was like a damn God. As if he wasn't jealous enough of Balthier's, he was extremely jealous of Basch's. It'd taken his girl from him. His Penelo! The only one he'd ever made love to before, and he really thought she only wanted to try out someone new, and then she'd come running back to him? Vaan only wished that was the case.

"Hmm, whatever you say, Vaan..."

Ashe was standing there, her eyes fixated on the scene occurring in front of her. Basch had lifted Penelo up into his arms, supporting her by her legs. Penelo had wrapped her legs around Basch's waist and was kissing him hungrily. His goods were on display again. Well, two-thirds of them, really. Half of his manhood was being covered by Penelo, who was probably extremely happy about it pulsating against her own crotch. Ashe suddenly felt a hint of jealousy. Who did she have? Vaan? Never. She threw her hands up in the air and marched back into the airship. She sat herself down in the cockpit and began to play with her hair.

"Basch, I can feel your pulse through it..." Penelo said airily as Basch brought them both back into the bathroom of the _Strahl_. He kicked the door shut behind him...and that was that.

Vaan was the only one left outside, as it had been before hell itself had opened up.

"Excuse me, Vaan..." came a voice from above. He'd forgotten about Balthier and Fran once again. "If you don't mind, I'm nearly at my limit, here. I'd like to actually enjoy my orgasm before Fran squeezes it out of me." She was being such a bloody tease. Each time he'd give a playful thrust into her, she'd clench her walls around him. Usually he enjoyed when she did this, but not when they were interrupted like they had been.

"Oh, sure," Vaan said, embarrassed. "I'll be leaving, now." He headed off quietly to the engine room. He remembered Balthier saying that there were some things that needed to be done in there.

"Ah..! Basch! Ohh, Gods, yes! Yes!"

He held his hands over his ears while crossing the bathroom door. He felt banging and thudding under his feet.

"Oh, fuck! Oh ho ho..! Mmnh! Vaan never made me feel this good...Oh, Basch harder! Quicker!"

Another rough thud was felt beneath his feet. Despite him holding his ears, he could hear clearly what was happening from within the bathroom. He could hear Basch's husky moans and groans, and Penelo's high pitched screams. He wondered how many times she'd come already.

Outside, Balthier and Fran and resumed their little love-making cession. He lay flat out of the hood of the Strahl, with Fran pounding herself, vigorously.

"Ah, dammit, Fran. Loosen up a bit, will you?" He didn't really want her to, but he didn't want to let go just yet either.

"You don't really mean that," she cooed. She moved her head down to his neck and sucked hard at his skin. "I can tell you don't." His hands reached up to grip her hips.

"You are right," he said through a pained breath. She clenched her walls again. "But I don't want this to end just yet..!" Quickly, he sat up and flipped the Viera onto her back, with him now on top of her. Fran's arms flew to each side of her, extended widely on the airship's hood; her hair spread out like a fan. Balthier grabbed both of her legs and hauled them on to his shoulder's, smirking at his partner.

"I can still do that in this position, you know," Fran giggled. Balthier smiled.

"Yes, but just try." He slammed into her with such force that her hands latched instinctively onto his shoulder's. She cried out with each one of his thrusts, each feeling more intoxicating than the last. "Are you trying," he mocked. "Or is it just too intense for you?" Fran moaned. There was nothing for her to say, mostly because her mind was drawing a blank. One of Balthier's hands were kneading at a breast, while his mouth sucked at the others nipple. His hips bucked feverishly into her, craving more of the tight warmth around his length.

That was it: a few more times, and Fran would finally be thrown into that realm of sweet ecstasy. In one last attempt to fight back, Fran flexed her muscles around his pumping length. Immediately she felt a change in Balthier, and heard a grunt. "Dammit, Fran," he cursed. But he was smiling, as was she. "If you think that is going to stop me," he began thrusting more rapidly within her. "You're wrong." He lowered his lips to hers, knowing that she was going to scream sooner or later as her orgasm crashed into her.

Eagerly she took his lips, Balthier's new pace was taking it's final toll on her reserve. Her body convulsed slightly, and she screamed loudly into his mouth. Pleasure had taken her, and her muscles flexed and relaxed in an incoherent pattern around Balthier. He broke the kiss, burying his head in her neck with a low moan. His seed poured into the Viera freely, knowing that nothing could result of it as he'd done many times before. With a few more thrusts it was all over, and he collapsed onto Fran.

"Well, that was most enjoyable." Fran, coming down from her high, placed a hand in Balthier's hair. Balthier was hardly there. He slipped in and out of consciousness; the bright light still in front of his eyes. He was still partially erect inside of Fran, which she enjoyed. It was warm, something she didn't yet want to lose. He stirred some, wrapping his arms around her, or at least trying to. His mind was still in a fog, vision spinning when he opened his eyes. Fran kissed his head. "Don't strain yourself, now."

"Fran, please," he said a midst his struggle. He held his head up on one arm and blinked. Balthier's vision was beginning to come back to him, and his breathing had settled. Fran began to nip at his neck gently, and he smiled. "Do you have fun babying me?"

"Yes, I do." She lay back before him, poking at his nose. He winced, and playfully went to bite her finger.

"I might be decades younger than you, but I am no child, Fran."

"You're right." She crossed her arms. "No child can make love like that." A wave a warmth rushed over the male sky pirate's face.

"Fran, please..."

* * *

**A/N:** D'awww. Wasn't that just the cutest? Yeah, this fic was a bit cracktastic. But that's how I roll, homieee. I haven't abandoned "Something in the Way." I'm about half-way done with Chapter 3. School really does take a lot of time away from you. I'm gonna try and get it up by tonight if I can. Anyway, hoped you liked it!


End file.
